The Lone Void
by doctor huh
Summary: At the moment of his apparent death The Lone Wanderer is pulled from his world into a world of magic and intrigue. But even as he ajusts to this strange new world a dark shadow works behind the scenes craving an ancient power that threatens both worlds and Wanderer and Louise are the only ones who can stop him. Wander/Fem!Courier It's been done to death I know but still
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey guys I have a lot of projects in the works at the moment and I am trying to get them all updated but I am going to be focusing on this one and Dragon born Overlord for the time being. Please Read and review

Wanderer stood at the end of his road all of his decisions', adventures and battles had led to this point. He looked sadly into the project purity control station this is it he thought sadly the dream his parents had given their lives for would soon claim the life of their son. The survival instincts in him where screaming at him to run or to shove one of his friends in there instead of him but he couldn't, he would not allow his friends to die not on his watch! He took a deep breath and stepped into the control room despite Sara's protests the wall slammed shut with a final bang he looked back at his friends and comrades the men and women who helped him finish his and his parents life work.

Clean water it did not sound like much but here it was better than gold. He slowly imputed the code as he felt the radiation building, it would blow soon dumping instantly lethal radiation in the control room. With a sense of finality he hit the last button and watched as Purity came alive. He smiled, this would be his last gift to the wastes that had become his home after he left the vault. He smiled brighter, they called him by many names. The Lone Wanderer was the one that really spoke to him and his heart. He flashed and was wearing the duster Courier had given him after their trip though the divide. The old world flag on his back he faced his doom head held high he would die as he lived a paragon who as 3 Dog put it "Fought the good fight".

My servant that exists in this vast universe

Great I am going crazy in my last moments there is no one in here but me! Wanderer thought exasperated

My wise, beautiful and powerful servant heeds my call

Wise? Ok maybe I have solved a lot of problems by word and logic making peace where I could so you could call me Wise I guess, beautiful? I'm not ugly by any means but with this scar on my face I would not win any beauty contests well unless my competition where ghouls. Powerful? That was a given with the possible exception of the Courier he was the deadliest man in post-apocalyptic America possibly the world , he had been called Hercules beefier cousin, the Fucking Human terminator and the White Knight of the East so yeah he was Powerful.

I wish in the servant from the very bottom of my heart

Wanderer scoffed a bit Servant he was no one's servant he was the protector of the wastes not a butler! The radiation built the filters where breaking just as they were about to fail a green light enveloped him whiter it was his delusion or the radiation he could feel his hold on the wasteland failing

Answer my guidance and appear

And so the Lone wanderer vanished from the Wasteland the Brotherhood of Steel and the newly formed wasteland alliance grew after the project came on line the clean water saving countless lives. As thanks to the man who made it possible the people of the wastes united under one banner in the seat of old world power. What was once the ghosts of ages long past soon became beacons of a new future. The Wanderer's ideas where powerful a land where people fought for one another and worked together that was his dream, a dream that he died for just as his parents died for the dream of clean water. Those who were there at the Jefferson building that day said his body vanished without a trace and some say that he still walks the wastes as a mysterious stranger.

Whatever happened to him I just want to say this, 101 my friend Thank you, you gave us hope and we will not let the fire you lit falter, we will not rebuild we will build anew not to reclaim the glories of the past but to seize the future! If you can hear me Wanderer you did a bang up job, kid hope you find peace wherever you are.

Excerpt from the first president of the Wasteland congress Three Dog's farewell address to the Lone Wanderer.

Smoke that was the first thing Wanderer saw. 'Ah hell, where am I now?' He thought drowsily. Last thing he remembered was a crazy voice in project Purity then a sense of falling, and now he was here… Wherever "Here" was. Groaning he got up slowly from the dirt and stiffened as he heard voices past the smoke cover. Wanderer cursed they were speaking a weird language that reminded him faintly of Latin French and Chinese all at once. 'Well' He thought resigned to the strangeness of his life, 'time to meet the locals' .He walked slowly out of the smoke and covered his eyes at the bright sunlight on the other side blinking rapidly, Wanderer looked at where he was at and his mind shutdown.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked softly as he soaked in the land around him. It was green! The grass was soft and moist under his boots, the sky was clear and a bright blue the sun was beautiful. He nearly cried it was so gorgeous. He wondered at the beauty of a clean spring day.

The sound of the locals talking pulled the Wanderer thoughts back to earth. There where kids in fancy robes that looked brand new and expertly made. The teens themselves where well cared for to the point that he thought they had just climbed out of a vault! At their sides was the strangest assortment of beasts he had ever come across and for someone who had hunted Deathclaws and Yougi (Damn you Courier for getting me involved in Zion) that was saying something. Their animals (Pets?) ranged from the usual cats, dogs, and frogs to the more absurd like griffins Fiery lizards(he winced goddamn fire geckos), a Dragon for Christ sake and was that a FLOTING EYEBALL?!

The majority of the teens seemed to be laughing at a short pink haired girl who seemed to be complaining to an older bald gentlemen (Wanderer looked at the old man appraisingly while he did not look like a fighter, he knew a deadly warrior when he saw one). The older man merely shook his head. (He was working on a translation, the language shared a similarity to several languages and had some base similarity's to the structures of Latin, so he was making headway) the pinky either said "buttock Mr. Colbert jumping fluffy bunnies "or, "-But Mr. Colbert, Please! Let me try the summoning one more time!" He went with the latter just for the sake of sanity, which considering his situation was…tenuous at best.

Mr. Colbert, the bald man shook his head more firmly "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière." Miss Vallière (assuming that is the pink girl's name) body was trembling in impotent frustration "Why not?" "It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did."

A familiar? Did he translate that right? The word brought images of old Grognak the Barbarian board games with Amada.

"Your elemental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon. It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it because the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning' is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take him." Wanderer frowned in confusion he obviously was not translating this right as that made no sense.

"But... I've never heard of having a commoner as a familiar!" Everyone around laughed at the young girl's misfortune. Wanderer sighed human nature of picking on the weak seemed to be universal (Note to self, kick some of their asses later) Vallière scowled bravely at the crowd which did nothing to stem the tide of insults coming her way .

Ok pull yourself together man, Wanderer thought desperately what do I know .Ok so I know that (1) I am Alive, (2) I have most of my gear still in my Pipboy (3) I am not in the Wasteland. Wanderer took quick inventory he was carrying most of his main attack gear. His full Auto doc suit (Self-healing minus need for stimpacks/gradual Healing) his Lyons Pride T-51b Power armor, he had a set of Enclave Tesla armor ( Big Energy weapon boost). He had an assortment of melee weapons ranging from brass knuckles to a Supersleg. In Ranged combat he had Old Painless, and a Tesla cannon each with a large supply of ammo and spare parts. He had 8 mini nukes but unfortunately his fat man was broken so he could not use them .

"This is a tradition, Miss Vallière. I cannot allow any exceptions; he," The middle-aged man reiterated pointing at Wanderer "May be a commoner, but as long as he was summoned by you, he must be your familiar. Never in history has a human been summoned as a familiar, but the Springtime Familiar Summoning takes precedence over every rule. In other words, there is no other way around it; he must become your familiar." You have got to be joking..." Louise drooped her shoulders in disappointment. "Well then, continue with the ceremony." "With him?" "Yes, with him. Hurry. The next class will begin any minute. How much more time is this summoning going to take? After mistake upon mistake, you have finally managed to summon him. Hurry and form a contract." Everyone voiced their agreement and began jeering.

Louise stared at Wanderer's face troubled. Wanderer shared the troubled look he had no idea what was going on. "Hey. You." Louise addressed Wanderer; Wanderer raised an eye brow in response. "You should count yourself lucky. Normally, you'd go your whole life without a noble doing this to you." 'Noble, really that's what they call themselves that is presumptuous as hell' He decided to risk trying his hand at their language "Do … What?" he cursed silently the words these words are just so… unwieldy. He would need to practice or get a translator he would prefer the second. "Just stay still." She commanded. He held still as she approached her face closing in on his. 'is there a reason for this or is this…' Whatever Wanderer thought was going to happen was lost to time as Louise kissed him. This was not his first kiss by any means. It reminded him strangely of his time back at the Vault of innocence. He pulled away getting ready to chasten the pinky. When an extraordinary pain pierced his right hand, Wanderer swore as he fell to his knees his hand felt like it was being drawn on by a Laser cutter it burned his flesh in excruciating agony.

"It will be over soon; just wait. The Familiar's Runes are being inscribed." Louise said, trying and failing the stem the tide of foul profanities pouring unrelenting from her new familiar's mouth, "Ghoul spawned mutated son of a Deathclaw dropping, That Hurts!" Louise sighed in relief at her familiars strange cursing stopped. Colbert approached the recovering Wanderer and examined his right hand. Having finished his rant he looked at his hand. Ruins had been burned onto his hand yet strangely they looked like old wounds. The symbols on his hand looked surprisingly like a cross between Nordic runes and Latin script and …. Something else entirely. "Interesting…These are very unusual Runes" Hummed the balding man clearly fascinated by the ruins on his hand.

"Well, let's go back to class, everyone." Colbert turned on his heel, then rose gently into the air. Wanderer's eyes widened 'What? ' the outer teens picked that time to rise themselves up into the air and floated after Colbert Wanderer's eye's bulged 'Whaaaaaaaaa'."Louise, you'd better walk back!" "She shouldn't try to fly. She can't even manage levitation." "A commoner is perfect as your familiar!" the students jeered as they flew away. Leaving a flabbergasted Wanderer and a steaming Lousie behind to walk towards the main building.

Wanderer walked into Louise's room in a daze, one minute he was completing his heroic sacrifice, satisfied with his life and his accomplishments and then poof he was here wherever here was! He had seen some strange things in his wanderings ranging from giant ants to a super mutant and a youigui dancing in tutus (he shuddered that was a memory he DID NOT want to live though again) but this … this took the cake and the sweet rolls as well, hell this took the whole damn banquet.

He studied his "summoner". She was short and childlike and despite her size or perhaps because of it she had an ego that made Cesar's look like an a small blip. Taking a deep breath (and shoving his scientific mind's ramblings of this is impossible, this is impossible into a dark corner of his head) "So are you going to answer my question miss…" "Vallière, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière" She replied with an arrogant tone. Wanderer's eyebrows shoot up that's a mouthful.

"I was taking part in a summoning ritual where all mages summon their familiars that will act as their servants, you" She glared at him hatefully. "Where a mistake, I wanted something proud, majestic, and noble, like a dragon, manticorn or even a griffin, not a commoner." Wanderer watched as she ranted amused in more ways than one he had been called all of those things by people around him, granted he had a reputation back home and if how this world looked it had higher standards to "class" than back home. "So how long does this summoning last? I have people who need me back home." He asked not strictly true seeing as he had killed most of the raiders and slavers in DC and the Mojave and everywhere in between, but they breed like rats so he would have to go back to killing raiders soon. "It's permanent" Replied Louise as she rummaged through her closet unaware of how much those casual words hit him. Wanderer was hit by a basket full of Landry before he could recover from the verbal blow "Now out get these washed. Also wake me up at dawn," She demanded ushering him out of the room.

Wanderer stood as the door to erstwhile "Master's" room was slammed in his face. He rubbed his nose as he walked away deep in thought his scientific mind having accepted this "Magic" for now. The girl, Louise, had a long first name that was reminiscence of middle age nobles in Europe. Combining that with the local Architecture which was faintly gothic in nature suggested he was in medieval time frame… but. What he saw the students floating away and the fact that she teleported him a vast distance, those spoke of Big MT level tech if not higher! More over where he was at he had absolutely no radio signatures, and he had not detected a single ray of radiation anywhere which excepting sealed vaults and prewar buildings should have been impossible.

This left him with three possible conclusions. One he had gone crazy (jury was still out on that one). Two this was another planet, he discounted that on the fact that there were humans here that seemed to be natural and had no obvious signs of spaceflight capacity. Three this "summoning "had pulled him from another reality and into this one, which despite how crazy it sounded, made the most sense. (he has nine intelligence by the way)

Wanderer was so deep in thought that he walked right into a Maid sending her sprawling out in front of him. He winced at his clumsiness and set down the laundry and reached out hand extended. "Sorry about that, my head was in the clouds." He smiled apologetically

Siesta looked up and saw him. He had a face that looked like it had climbed out of one of her romance novels! The dashing rouge that always got away with the young maiden's heart the thief with a heart of gold. She blushed and slowly took his hand "Thank you, sir" She said shyly. Snap out of it girl he's a noble or he works for one screamed her more sensible half thought seeing his duster that was made with a fine leather that admittedly looked like it had seen better days but is still retained a presence of importance. Her romantic half-proceed to drown out the reasonable half with a fantasy of a night with her hero under the starry skies…

Wanderer watched her fade out and wondered if the fall had given the poor girl a concussion that would be a bad way of greeting the help "Ahh… Miss, you ok?" Wanderer asked concerned. She snapped out of her day dream (he noticed a slight droll on her lips and stared to feel real nervous) She blushed "I'm fine my names Siesta," "They call me Wanderer" he replied. "Are you the person that Miss Vallière summoned earlier today?" She inquired. Wanderer gave a non-committal shrug "Looks like it, um this might sound strange but." He picked up the nearby Laundry basket and gave the girl a slightly embarrassed smile "can you show me to the laundry room?"

Siesta had turned out to be a goldmine of information about the world he was stranded in. Apparently he was in a country called Tristan on a continent called Halkeginia. The country he was in was ruled by "mages" people who could use magic in a feudal system of government. He frowned he never liked the idea of a supreme leader like a king. He preferred the old world ideas of democracy. Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely he had seen too much proof of that over his three years in the wastes. Siesta could not help him too much with what "magic" was however. He grimaced he would need to get a grasp of magical theory and fast If he wanted to survive in this strange world.

Siesta listened in wonder as he asked her questions that seemed to be common knowledge ,normally. She would say someone was slow if they asked those questions, but he absorbed all the information she had given him and began asking her questions that she had no idea how to begin to answer like how the economy worked or the latest advancements of "science" or cultural progress. She watched him work while deep in thought. She knew he was intelligent maybe even the smartest person she had ever met and he was handsome to boot. She sighed happily. He was the full package. Too soon he finished the laundry and stood up. Wanderer looked her in the eyes and said "Thank you Siesta you have been a great help, if you need any help from me do not hesitate to ask" he smiled gratefully as he left the room . She let out quiet "Kyaaaaa"

Wanderer listened to Siesta's not so quiet "Kyaaaaa" with a roll of his eyes. He knew he had away with women ( Lady killer perk.) But he did not want to hurt her. She was he found out from their conversation an honest country girl working as a school maid to help her family pay the bills back in her home town. He smiled people like her who were so open, honest and well good where rare. Just one day in and he already made a friend.

At the base of the tower Wanderer came across what appeared to be two more students, a male and a female. The boy was posed extravagantly, wearing a black coat with a frilly white shirt, one arm on his hip and the other in the air holding a rose next to his face. The girl was in what appeared to be the standard uniform with a brown cloak and declaring something about soufflés. Curious Wanderer listened in. "I would be glad to have some," the boy assured the girl grandly. "Really?" she said, her hands clasped in front of her in maidenly innocence. Wanderer sighed he could see though the whole façade by the playboy almost instantly but the girl was young and naive. "Really, Katie," he assured her. "I cannot tell lies in front of your eyes." It was a good if completely cheesy line wanderer had to admit and tucked it into the back of his mind for handy one liners (they always came from the strangest of places) and watched as the boy Gauche continued to woo the poor girl. Sighing Wanderer moved on he wanted to get some sleep before the sun rose.

Wanderer having reached Louise's room once more found it locked. Wanderer merely rolled his eyes and picked the lock (Jesus this school had weak security) and walked in silently he folded the laundry and settled in the corner for a Ranger style power nap till dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN/ hey guys Doctor huh here. Just finished my midterms so now I have some more free time to write so you should be seeing more updates from me. Any ways let's get to the good stuff please read and review thanks. FOR LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT**_!

Louise found herself standing in a strange metal room it was strangely comfortable as if she had been here many times before it reminded her of the lake by her home where she would go to escape her troubles as a failure. As she finished her comparison a defining alarm went off thought the room and strange red lights filled the room. A door slid open to reveal women slightly older than she racing over to the bed. noticing the bed and it's occupant for the first time Louise saw him saw him her familiar younger and less care worn he looked like a noble would refined and scar less. He slept though the alarm not even noticing it a blissful smile on his lips

The women shook her familiar desperately "Wake up, Wake up, Damn it. Now is not the time to sleep in!" She screamed into his ear.

Blurrily her familiar got up still half asleep "Amata? What's going on?" Her familiar got up and rubbed his hand in his eyes scattering the last vestiges of sleep.

"Mygodyougottohurryyourdadranmydad-"her familiar held up his hand looking at Amata's panicking concerned but not scared …yet

" take a deep breath Amata and explain, slowly" He demanded softly Louise could see the hysteric drain out of Amata, he has a way with people she remarked to herself .

"Your Dad left the vault, my dad is putting the entire vault on shutdown. He… he authorized lethal force and he …he killed Jonas! God I am so sorry"

Her familiar got up now sleep long forgotten Grief, confusion and anger warred on his face. "You have to run here take this" She offered him what looked like a steel pistol.

He waved it away angrily "I am not a killer this is just a misunderstanding" He pushed the gun back to her "Keep it as angry as I am right now I do not want to do something I will regret"

She accepted the gun reluctantly. Her familiar then grasped a wooden club and raced out of the room she followed behind him as he raced into confusing corridors until he ran into an open room a couple where running and being chased by a guard with a gun. The guard fired once … and a again and again and again Louise's Dream eyes widened in fear those guns can fire more than once!

Louise watched as her brave and almost suicidal familiar rushed the gunman and used his club to knock the gun out of his hands and knocked the guard out with a second swing. Making sure the guard was still alive he tended to the couple's light injures and ran on deeper into the warren of tunnels.

Eventually her familiar ran into a man his age she knew that this man was a childhood tormenter of her Familiar's she had no idea how she knew she just did. Butch was terrified "Please you have to help my mom is being attacked by Radroaches, the guards won't help. You have to save her!"

He did not hesitate he grabbed Butch and forced the gun he took from the guard into Butch's hands. The pair (plus invisible tagalong) raced into a room where Louise ran saw another incredible sight. There where bugs the size of dogs with pincers like daggers that where trying to eat Butch's mother.

Her familiar rushed in club swing fast, hard and precisely each blow crushing a Radroach, as he charged in he broke past them and shielded Butches Mom with his own body. Butch fired carefully from the hall way face pale in terror.

Eventually between the two combatants the bugs died leaving the humans exhausted but alive. "Thank you for saving us, but why would you help me? I made your life miserable!" Butch asked in wonder.

Her familiar merely shrugged and as he ran off he tossed his reason over his shoulder. "Because it's the right thing to do"

Louise followed as he ran though the winding corridors he never killed a guard Until he reached the "Overseers" room. She gasped as she saw the Overseer threatening Amelia while a guard threatened her with a Steel gun. As one the3 people turned to face the club welding intruder, the guard turned his gun towards her familiar.

"So the prodigal son follows his father" sneered the Overseer hate and madness in his eyes "I see you have even turned my own daughter against me in your plot" The old man all but spat.

Her familiar to his credit displayed very little of his boiling rage as he replied steadily "Listen neither I nor Amelia nor anyone else want a fight. Too much blood has already been spelt tonight just let it go, please for your daughter's sake and the sake of everyone in this vault" He pleaded hoping to end all this senseless violence this was his family for Christ's sake! Snarling the Overseer gestured for the guard to fire.

Chaos broke out as the guard pulled the trigger Amanda fired into the guard's leg throwing his aim off. Her familiar charged and slammed into the wounded man with a feral roar his fists reducing the wounded guard into a bloody but alive pulp. He stood half way up when a metallic click stopped him. The Overseer had drawn a gun and was pointing it at his head.

"Drop it Dad" Amanita said softly pointing her own gun at her father.

"Child if you are so easily swayed by a madman's son there is no hope for this vault". Commented the demented old man "you caused this madness you corrupted my home! I should have never let you or your wastelander father in I will rectify that mistake here and now" he cocked his gun and … stopped a blade at his throat. Butch of all people had saved the day stepping out of nowhere and using his old switchblade.

"Your daughter might not kill you and maybe the Doc's kid wont either but I sure as hell will, you left my mother here to die tonight, so I would not suggest giving me another reason to kill you." Butch had on his "Tunnel snake face". Slowly the overseer lowered his gun and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Louse's dream skipped and she saw her familiar standing next to a massive door way club at his back and a pistol at his hip. "You know if you leave you can never come back" Amanda said softly looking at the departing traveler. Her Familiar merely looked at her sadly "There is nothing left for me here you'll have a hard enough time dealing with this without me here, besides" his face grew hard as he faced the door "I need to find my Dad no matter what".

Amanda looked sadly at him "Good bye and thank you old friend." she said softly.

He walked to the door way heisting then gathering his courage he made his first step into the outside world she watched as he took his steps towards the light. So this is my familiar huh she wondered questions abounded, why did they live underground, who was her familiar's father and why did he leave?

Wanderer jerked awake "Damn that dream again" he had relived that night the night he left the Vault. He prayed that he would not have to remember the following week that had been hell. Shaking himself free of his memories he realized he was in his "Masters" room. "Round 2" He muttered to himself as he silently walked over to the young girl's bed.

He had been planning on a rude awaking to ease the pain from the dream but looking on her innocent face murmuring softly as she rolled over rolled into a sleepy ball he just could not bring himself to do that (the original plan involved fire, smoke and ruined bed sheets) he gently pulled the bed sheets ( oh my god, these people have it good he thought as he felt the sheets. the NCR didn't even have sheets this comfy) off of her and she murmured sleepily increasing the cuteness by a factor of 3 ( Leaving the total level of cuteness at 8 on the Pipboy scale) "Wh-What? What's going on!?"

"It's morning, Milady."

"Huh? O-Oh... Wait, who you are!?" Louise yelled in a slurred voice. Her expression was vacant as she trailed off into a pitiful mumble. "

Wanderer chuckled quietly, damn if she did not give Dogmeat's pup a run for his money on the' ohh how cute' contest. "Wanderer glad you finally asked" Wanderer replied.

" Oh, the familiar. That's right, I summoned you yesterday, didn't I?" she remarked then a look of confusion passed her face like she was trying to place something in his face. She shook her head. "Clothes." she demanded. Wanderer mealy raised an eyebrow "Que" ( he spoke 7 languages English Spanish, Latin, and he was fluent in smartass as well) "Hand me my cloths." She demanded exasperated.

Chuckling ( oh how he was going to enjoy riling her up. He tossed her the uniform that had been draped over a chair. Louise began to sluggishly undress. He turned to face the other way to give her some privacy.

"Underwear." "Que?"

She growled and he could feel the evil eye she was giving him "Pass…me…the… underwear …NOW" She demand slowly enunciating each word like she thought he was being simple and not a smart ass. He tossed the underwear to her. Once Louise had put them on, she mumbled again. "Clothes."

"I just gave them to you."

"Dress me." Wanderer eyebrows raised up "Why? Can't do it yourself?" he questioned mockingly.

"Nobles will not dress themselves if a servant is available." She huffed arrogantly Wanderer made a big show of looking around "No servants in here just you and me."

Louise flushed angrily "You are the servant." She huffed an honest to god tic mark was throbbing on her temple (that can't be healthy in one so young he thought to himself ( medicine 80) )

"No." he replied "I am a familiar not a servant ,therefore there are no servants available to dress you, therefore you have to dress yourself."

He smirked as Louise tried to find a hole in his logic. It took her a minute of steaming before "If you don't I will not give you breakfast."

Wanderer chuckled that was it that was her best threat!? He merely said resignedly (sarcastically) "If that is what it takes."

he then walked out of the room leaving a half dressed and very flustered Louise to dress herself. When he left the room with Louise, he saw three identical wooden doors along the wall. One of them opened, and from inside appeared a girl with flaming red hair. She was taller than Louise, but a full head shorter than Wanderer. he recognized her from the summoning ceremony She gave off a strongly flirtatious aura. Her face was attractive, and she sported a captivating bust line. The top two buttons of her blouse were undone, highlighting her impressive cleavage. Her skin was tanned, giving her the look of healthy and natural beauty. Wanderer appreciated the view but he kept his cool.

When she saw Louise who had finally finished dressing herself, she grinned broadly.

"Good morning, Louise." Louise returned the greeting with a frown.

"Good morning... Kirche."

"That... is your familiar?" Kirche asked breathlessly .she found Wanderers Rough and roguish exterior attractive and how he walked spoke of much … experience." That's right."

"Ahaha! So it's true you summoned a Human! It's just like you to summon a commoner with 'Summon Servant.' What else to expect from Louise the Zero?"

Louise's white cheeks flushed scarlet "Shut up." Kirche chuckled "I summoned a familiar yesterday, too. Unlike a certain somebody, I was successful on my first try."

"Noooo Really?" Louise commented sarcastically "I was there to you know "

"if you're going to have a familiar, you should have one like this ,Flame" Kirche called her familiar triumphantly. From her room, a large, dark-red lizard slithered out. Wanderer let out a startled sound as he grabbed Louise and jumped back a good 10 feet and planted himself between his charge and the Lizard

"God damn it why is it always flaming Lizards?" he growled (When he first got to the Mojave he ran into a pack of Flame geckos it … was not a pleasant experience)

"relax my, Flame doesn't bite, unless I tell him to of course" Wanderer lessened the tension in his arms marginally ."Is that a salamander?" Louise asked jealously, ignoring her familiar's surprisingly fast reflexes.

"That's right! A fire lizard! See, look at the tail. A flame this vivid and large means it's without a doubt a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! It's like a brand! Collectors can't even put a price on these!"

"That's nice," Louise said, her voice bitter. "Isn't it? It matches my affinity perfectly!"

"Your affinity is Fire, isn't it?"

"Of course. After all, I'm Kirche the Ardent. The ardent of gently smoldering passion. Everywhere I go, I have boys falling for me. Unlike you, right?"

Kirche puffed her chest out proudly. Not wanting to lose, Louise did the same, but the difference in volume was just too striking. Despite this, Louise glared at Kirche. It looked as if she really hated losing. Wanderer chuckled now the tension from meeting the "Salamander (read Giant freakish Flame gecko) "vanished .They made for a cute pair

"I don't have the time to go around flirting with everything I see, unlike you."

Kirche only smiled calmly. Then, she turned to Wanderer "So, what is your name?"

"I go by many names but Wanderer is the one I prefer." both of the women looked at him in confusion "Wanderer sounds more like a title" Kirche observed.

"It is, it's the short version of my most famous title, The Lone Wanderer" he smiled reminiscing of the good old days. Louise looked at himas he said his title as a Nobel might their runic name. Kirche on the other hand was fantasized by this strange Familiar. "interesting we must get to know each outer beter" Kirche all but purred sedctivly

"Enough! No flirting whith my familiar!" demanded Louise putting her angrey self betwine the two of them Wanderer let out a secret smile as she proceded to argue whith the larger girl they obivsly good friends/rivals/ comedy duo for a brief moment he thought of Courier whom he shared a similar relationship with.

After finishing her argument with Louise Kirche pated the irate Louise "Well then, I'll be off now." She stroked her flaming red hair back and dashed off. The salamander followed her with a cute shuffling movement that looked odd with such a large creature. As she disappeared, Louise shook a fist in her direction.

"Ooh, that girl gets on my nerves! Just because she summoned a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! Argh!"

Wanderer chuckled "Calm down, it's just a summoning." "No, it's not! You can determine a mage's true power just by looking at his/her familiar! Why did that idiot get a salamander, while I got you?"

Wanderer huffed a bit he killed a Deathclaw with his bare hands, slaughtered entire platoons of Caesars Legion killed god knows how many super mutants and she thinks a flaming Lizard is better than him ( to be fair she did not know that but he reserved that info he still had no idea where he stood with "magic" around, But still) he was a bonfied badass! He sighed and followed his still steaming summoned to her class.

The classrooms in the Academy of Magic were similar to prewar university lecture halls. And like everything else, they were constructed from stone. The lecturing teacher stood at the lowest level, and the seats were arranged upward like stairs. When Wanderer and Louise entered, every student in the room simultaneously turned their heads towards them. And then the laughter began. Kirche was there as well, surrounded by a group of boys. Wanderer let the laughter roll right off and surprisingly Louise seamed to do the same thing ( she was upset by the taunts but she did the best to hide it earning a little more respect from him) .he looked around the room observing the students A few stuck out of the crowed like a blue haired girl that looked even younger than Louise ( his instincts kicked in again, she was a tough customer not nearly as tough as the bald man but impressive nether the less ) .

But what really got his attention was the trained wildlife ( read Familiar's) that ranged from normal prewar cats ,dogs and frogs to the completely absurd. As Louise took her seat Wanderer got into a staring match with what looked like a giant Eyeball "what the hell are you "he asked the eye said eye merely stared back at him ( eyes are very good at staring)

"it's a Bugbear, now sit down" demanded Louise. "Nope I do not see a bug or bear in this thing." He continued to star at the giant eye until it blinked then he sat down next to her on the stairs

The door opened, and the teacher entered. She was a middle-aged woman dressed in a voluminous purple robe and wearing a hat. She had a plump, round face with a friendly expression on it.

"Is that women a mage too?" Wanderer whispered to Louise.

"Isn't it obvious?" Louise hissed back. The woman gazed around the classroom and spoke with a satisfied smile.

"Well, everyone, it seems that the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned each spring." Louise cast her eyes downward.

"My, my. You've summoned quite a... peculiar familiar, Miss Vallière," she remarked as she looked at Wanderer. The comment was fairly innocent, but the classroom exploded with laughter.

"Louise the Zero! Don't go around hiring random mercenaries off the street just because you can't summon anything!"

Louise's long hot pink hair billowed as she stood up. She raised her cutesy voice in anger. "No! I did everything properly! He was all that appeared!"

"Don't lie! I bet you couldn't even cast 'Summon Servant' properly, right?" The other students chuckled.

"Mrs. Chevreuse! I've been insulted! Malicorne the 'Common Cold' just insulted me!" Louise banged her fist against the tabletop in protest.

"Common cold? I'm Malicorne the Windward! I haven't caught any cold!"

"Well, your hoarse voice sounds exactly like you've caught one!" The boy called Malicorne stood up and glared at Louise. ( Wanderer made a mental note to help Louise with her taunts, she had some talent but she really needed to refine that skill)

Chevreuse pointed at them with the wand in her hand. The two suddenly jerked about like puppets on a string and rigidly sat back down. "Miss Vallière, Mister Malicorne. Please stop this unnecessary argument."

Louise looked visibly dejected. All the life that she'd shown just earlier seemed to have evaporated. "Calling friends 'Zero' or 'Common Cold' is not acceptable. Do you understand?"

"Mrs. Chevreuse, I'm only called that as a joke, but for Louise, it's the truth." A few giggles broke out from somewhere. Chevreuse looked around the classroom with a severe expression. She pointed her wand again, and, as if from nowhere, the mouths of the students who'd giggled were suddenly filled with lumps of red clay.

"You people shall continue the lesson in that state."

Wanderer smiled he liked seeing bullies put in their place.

"Now then, let's begin the lesson."

Wanderer leaned forward now eager now he would get some information about magic and how it works! Chevreuse coughed heavily and waved her wand. A few pebbles materialized on her desktop. "My Runic name is 'Red Clay.' Chevreuse the Red Clay. This year, I will be teaching you all the magic of the Earth element. Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mister Malicorne?"

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. They are Fire, Water, Earth and Wind."

Chevreuse nodded. "And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void,' there are five elements in total - as everyone should already know. Of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position. This isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference."

once again, Chevreuse coughed heavily.( Wanderer sighed arrogance was limiting this lesson to just one branch of magic)

"The magic of Earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals. Raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this manner, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life."

Wanderer frowned each and every one of those things where something that normal science ( hell even wastelanders could do it) what where it's limits how does it work?

"Now, everyone, please recall that the basic magic of the Earth element is 'transmutation'. While there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, basics build foundations, so let's review it once more."

Transmutation!? Real alchemy like turning lead into gold!? Even Big MT had not figured out how to change a particles atomic structure into a completely different one yet!

Chevreuse turned her attention to the pebbles and twirled her wand over them. She then whispered a spell, and they began to glow brightly. When the light dimmed away, the pebbles had been changed into sparkling lumps of metal.

"Is that g-g-gold, Mrs. Chevreuse!?"

"Nope that's brass" Wanderer said picking out the metal from the back row he was struggling to keep a calm look on his face she had change the atomic structure of those pebbles with minimum effort! That should have been impossible let alone easy! Chevreuse nodded "The familiar is correct I merely turned it into Brass, Only Square-class mages are able to transmute to gold. I'm just..." Chevreuse gave a self-important cough. "A Triangle mage..."

Wanderer elbowed Louise she quietly snarled "What?"

"What does the shapes mean?" Louise looked at him as if he was stupid.

"It's the number of elements that they can add to a spell, which also determines the level of a mage."

Wanderer blinked a few times "English, Please."

"See, for example, you can use an Earth spell on its own. But if you add Fire magic to it, the overall power of the spell increases greatly,"

Louise explained to Wanderer quietly.

"Oh, I see."

"Those who can stack two elements like Fire and Earth together are called Line mages. Mrs. Chevreuse, being able to combine three elements, Earth-Earth-Fire, is a Triangle mage."

"What happens when you add an element to itself?"

"It reinforces that element and makes it stronger."

"I see. So in other words, you could say that the teacher over there is a fairly powerful mage, because she's a Triangle?"

"Exactly."

"How many can you add, Louise?" She didn't answer.

"Miss Vallière!" "Y-Yes?" "Please refrain from private chatter during lessons."

"I'm sorry..."

"Since you have the time to chatter, perhaps I should have you demonstrate for me?"

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes. Try changing these pebbles here into a metal of your choice." Louise didn't stand up. She simply sat there looking troubled and fidgety. Wanderer noticed her discomfort "You ok?" He asked concerned.

"Miss Vallière! Is something the matter?" Mrs. Chevreuse called for her again, but Kirche raised her voice in concern.

"Umm..."

"Yes?"

"I think it would be better if you didn't let her..."

"And why is that?"

"It's dangerous," Kirche answered plainly. The majority of the class nodded in agreement. "Dangerous? How so?" "This is your first time teaching Louise, right?"

"It is, but I hear she's a hard worker. Now, Miss Vallière. Don't you worry, just try it. You won't be able to do anything if you dread making mistakes."

"Don't, Louise!" Kirche cried, her face pale. But Louise stood up. "I'll do it." With a nervous expression, she walked briskly up to the front of the room. Chevreuse stood next to Louise and smiled. "Miss Vallière, you have to visualize vividly the metal that you wish to transmute them into."

She nodded and begin chanting Wanderer couldn't help but notice all of the students hiding behind desks his survival instincts kicked in and he took cover behind a nearby desk when you see others ducking and covering in the wasteland you follow no matter what. He watched as she finished her chant and drew a ruin the pebbles glowed brightly and a massive explosion filled the room

Wanderer coughed as he survey the damage Louise was covered in soot but generally ok everything else however fared much worse the table the pebbles where on where reduces to splinters and the chalkboard behind the tables was broken into several segments and Miss Chevreuse was covered in ruble and judging by the foot twitching she was still alive if concussed. Wanderer was freaking out now holy shit she just blew the entire room to bits! The classroom was in pandemonium.

Kirche stood up and pointed a finger at Louise.

"That's why I told you not to let her do it!"

"Jeez, Vallière! Save us some grief and just quit school already!" He interrupted the taunts in a hurry "Everyone Shut the hell up, and call a medic to help the teacher!" His voice cut though the mayhem and as the chaos lessened he rushed over to the teach and checked her vitals she was a lucky devil, the concussive force seamed well focused and so she escaped the blast mostly un harmed excepted for the trauma of the event of course. After a minute of treatment she came around again.

Louise sighed, It was just before lunchtime when they finally finished tidying up the classroom that Louise had made a mess of. As punishment, using magic to clean up had been forbidden, so it had taken considerable time to finish. But then again, Louise couldn't really use most spells anyway, so it hadn't affected her much. Mrs. Chevreuse had been grateful for Wanderer's help and had repaired the black board and table for them in thanks. He had quietly flashed equipped power gauntlets to help lift the heavy derbies. Taking a deep breath Wanderer turned to face Louise very warily "I have to ask, what did the teacher do to deserve being blown up?"

"I did NOT intend to do that I …just made… a little mistake" she finished glumly

"That was an accident! Jesus Christ are all of the students here SUCIDAL?!" Wanderer demanded Louise looked at him strangely like he had gone mad

"why the hell would they piss off someone who can level a room BY MISTAKE, SERIOUSLY and they call me crazy" He shook his head in disbelief. She looked at him in shock "You think my failures are impressive?" She asked almost meekly "Impressive? My God they nearly made me piss my pants and I can count on one hand how many people have managed that particular feat! Let me put it like this if this was a mistake what would happen if you actively tried to cause an explosion, or even better yet control that explosion!" Wanderer trailed off the possibility of someone who could cause massive explosions at will scared him there was no telling how much damage she could do if she really tried to hurt someone.

Louise looked at her familiar in shock there it was right in front of her the whole time. Her failures could be turned into her strength, Founder after all these years it took a commoner to show her that she was not worthless. She smiled happily she was not a "Zero" after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN/ hey guys Doctor huh here new chapter and the mandatory Guiche fight! Honestly I feel bit bad for Guiche because he gets his ass kicked in every single fan fiction. That said it is still a very satisfying thing to write. Also after this chapter you will begin to see how I will diverge from cannon so bear with me until then. Also Fallout belongs to Bethesda and FOZ belongs to it's creator. I own nothing _**

A quite Wanderer and a Very enthusiastic Louise (The universe shuddered at this and vowed to do something to rectify this situation as quickly as possible) walked into the dining hall Wanderer tried and failed to hold back his expression of near awe. The tables of the dining hall where filled to the brim with fresh food of all kinds! From meats to fresh fruits and vegetables to wine of so many deferent types and flavor Wanderer followed Louise in a daze. He quickly made an excuse and left the hall feeling very small. The NCR could barely feed it inhabitants and these people had in one building enough food to feed every wasteland settlement in DC for a week easy. As he was lost in thought he had a sense of Déjà vu as he ran into some one again. Looking down he sighed in exasperation 'really fate you make me knock over the same girl again?'

"Sorry about that Siesta, I swear I am normally much more aware than this" He said smiling as he helped the young Maid back to her feet "It's ok, no big deal" She smiled happy to have run into him again. She was cut off by a growling from Wanderer's stomach. She looked up at him a smile playing on her lips "Either you're hungry or there is a big animal behind you" Wanderer grinned and made a big show of looking behind him. "Nope no animal." Siesta smiled openly now "Come on, you've seen where the Nobles eat now I'll take you to the kitchen."

The kitchen was a surprisingly modern looking full course kitchen where people ran in and out in a well-choreographed dance of organized chaos. Instantly Wanderer felt at home here, He followed Siesta and made sure that he did not cause any undue strain on the servants as he made his way to the head chef. The Chief great big bear of a man with an extreme hate of nobles, seeing Wanderers condition he yelled for a soup to be passed over. Wanderer sat down and cautiously sampled the soup. As soon as the soup hit his tongue he was crying. The Lone Wanderer the biggest badass of the East was crying openly. "You ok." Siesta asked concerned. After a solid minute had passed wander opened his eyes again and looked the Chief and maid in the eyes "GHOLES ASS THIS IS THE BEST SOUP EVER" He proclaimed loudly casting aside the spoon and grasping the bowl he slurped the rest of the soup up only stopping once to breathe.

Siesta and most of the kitchen staff watched the enthusiastic foreigner eat amusement in their eyes. Not one to miss an opportunity for fun the chief took a loaf of Tristan bread and another bowl of soup next to the Wanderer. Wanderer looked up from the bowl he was currently licking eyes wide. "May …. May I?" he asked meekly 'pull yourself together man have dignity' cried Wanderers sense of pride 'Overruled' cried his tongue and gut. When the chief nodded they were treated to another show of slurping foreigner, having finished the soup, he tore of a chunk of bread and nearly weeping again in ecstasy, this bread is so soft and moist soon the Wanderer had finished. breathing deeply he got up and bowed deeply at Siesta and the Chief who were watching him with ill-concealed laughter "Thank you, Now I am in twice the debit Siesta and to you chief, is there anything at all I can do to repay your kindness" "Well" Siesta said grinning at the apparently solemn Wanderer "You could help me with the deserts." "There are DESERTS!"

After extracting a promise for some leftover cake from the Chief (for some reason the chief instead that he eat it in the staff break room) . Wanderer happily helped Siesta carry cake trays into the main dining hall he carried the trays while Siesta picked up the cakes with tongs and served them one by one to the nobles. One mage in particular stood out. He had curly blonde hair, wore a frill-trimmed shirt, and looked rather self-important. There was a rose stuck in his shirt pocket too. Wanderer recognized him as Guiche from last night. His friends around him where pepering him with questions . "So, Guiche! Who're you going out with now?" "Who's your lover, Guiche?" Wanderer sighed playboy status confirmed. 'Go out?' I hold no one woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many." That line really pissed Wanderer off. He never could stand someone taking advantage of a women and seeing Paradise Falls and Cesar's Legion had reinforced that. But he held himself back… for now.

At that moment, something fell out of Guiche's pocket. It was a small glass bottle with a purple liquid swirling inside it. Siesta walked over and picked it up "sir you dropped this "She said respectfully Guiche continued talking. Hold on he noticed her and he went slightly paler… oh Mierda that's not good! he was going to warn Siesta when to late there boys talking to Guiche noticed the bottle. "Ooh? That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?" "Yeah! That vivid purple color is the perfume that Montmorency only mixes for herself!" "So to have something like that fall out of your pocket, Guiche, means that you're going out with Montmorency now, right?" "No wait, listen to me. I'm saying this for the sake of her reputation, but..."

As Guiche was about to say more, a girl, who wore a brown cloak and had been sitting at the table behind them, stood up and walked over to Guiche's seat. 'Oh boy that's Kate from last night' Wanderer thought to himself 'cue the fireworks'. "Guiche-sama..." And with that, she started crying uncontrollably. "I knew it, you and Miss Montmorency are..." "They're misunderstanding. Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you..." But the girl called Katie slapped Guiche's face as hard as she could. "That perfume you dropped from your pocket is more than enough proof! Goodbye!" Guiche rubbed his cheek.

At this point, a girl with tightly rolled hair stood up from a seat further down the table. Wanderer recognized her as the girl who'd had the argument with Louise when he was first summoned to this world. Wearing a severe expression, she approached Guiche with quick clipped steps. "Montmorency. This is a misunderstanding. All I did was accompany her on a long trip to the forests of La Rochelle..." Guiche said, shaking his head. While he was pretending to remain composed, a drop of cold sweat ran down his forehead. "Just as I thought! You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?!" "Please, Montmorency the Fragrance. Don't twist your rose-like face in anger like that. It saddens me to see it!" Montmorency grabbed a bottle of wine that was on the table and poured its contents out audibly on Guiche's head. And then... "You liar!" She yelled and stormed off. Silence fell upon the hall.

Guiche pulled out a handkerchief and slowly wiped his face. Shaking his head, he spoke dramatically. "It would seem those ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence." Wanderer gave the humiliated kid props for trying to recover from that display when obviously the rest of the school was laughing at him. In a fury Guiche turned on Siesta. 'Oh no, please tell me he has better sense than that' Wanderer hoped as he put the cakes down "You maid, obviously you lake the courtesy expected towards your beaters" he snarled. "No my lord please I was just trying to help" Siesta looked like a deer caught in head lights. Guiche pulled his hand back and swung it at the senseless maid expecting to hit soft cheek Guiche was surprised when his hand stopped short of its intended target.

The whole dining hall went quiet. A commoner had just grabbed a noble yes the noble deserved it but still…. Wanderer was in full Lone Wanderer mode now he stared down Guiche with a glare. "If you are going to blame anyone for what just happened blame yourself coward not someone who can't fight back." Guiche was furious and ignored his instincts screaming at him to run from the man in front of him. "Apparently you to lack the respect due to my station I challenge you to a duel". Wanderer's eyes now had a spark of enjoyment in them he was going to enjoy this. "Challenge Accepted Rosy. Name the time and place and weapons." Vestry Court 10 minutes any weapon and armor you have beside guns."

Guiche turned and walked off in a huff leaving everyone else watching the events in uproar. Ignoring the commotion Wanderer walked over to the stunted Siesta "You ok?" He asked concerned for his new friend's well-being. "You … challenged a noble you'll die." She stuttered slowly fear and … grief in her eyes "Seriously don't worry I have plenty of tricks at my disposal he can't kill me" He reassured her. Suddenly he felt a very determined tug on his duster. He noticed Louise pulling him for all her worth (Cute level 8 damn that's impressive, you can weaponize that much cuteness).

"Ah I was wondering where you got off to, so where do you need to go little master." Louise kept tugging on his duster to no avail "To apologize to Guiche"

"Why"

"WHY he's a Nobel , he can use magic, you're a commoner who can't. Read my lips YOU WILL DIE!"

Louise continued her desperate struggle to get her big (and way too heavy) familiar to move. He went to a knee and forced her to look him in the eyes. Wanderer saw worry and grief in her eyes she really cares he thought to himself. Louise saw a confidence that was a sure as stone in her familiar's eyes as if the duel was a foregone conclusion in his favor.

"Listen to me Louise I know these names mean nothing to you but I am known by many names in many places. I have been called a Regulator of the Wasteland killing countless evil beings. Purifier I have slain mainly super mutants that threaten the safety of my home land, I am the bane of the Enclave I forced them into extinction . I have walked roads that would kill a lesser man, I have walked the breath of America, I fought side by side with Heroes like The Courier , I have stood the test of the Divide,I have knocked on deaths door and emerged unscathed . Guiche? He will not even make it into my list of titles"

Finishing his speech Wanderer walked away and after asking for direction from a passing servant went to face his opponent.

Vestri Court was the central garden situated between the Wind and Fire elemental towers. Being located to the west, the Court didn't receive much sunshine, even in the middle of the day, but it was the perfect place for a duel. Right now... the place was packed with people who had heard the rumors.

"Gentlemen! It's a duel!" Guiche lifted his artificial rose high, eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd. "Guiche is going to duel! His opponent is Louise's commoner!".

Wanderer was still dressed in his duster he came with Liberator on his hip and power gauntlets on his hands for if he needed more fire power he did not think he would need it but he had his power armor and Supersleg cued up and if that did not work he could always resort to chucking mini nukes like grenades. Waving his arms about, Guiche acknowledged the cheering. And then, as if finally noticing Wanderer's presence there, he turned to face him the playboy actually tried to have a stare down with him that was cute, any warrior knows that a stare down like that would leave your eyes dried out and vulnerable. While Guiche stared menacingly (or what passed for menacingly for him… honestly it was downright pathetic by wasteland standards) Wanderer stretched his body out and blinked freely.

"First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away!" Guiche remarked in a sing-song voice, as he twirled his rose. Wanderer just gave an easy smile

"And why , pray tell would I have run from some who just so recently got his ass kicked by not one but two scored women, they already put you half in the grave."

Guiche had no idea how to take that he was being insulted by a commoner right before the duel. Most commoners would be on their knees begging for forgiveness not taunting him! Once more Guiche's gut told him to run and once more he ignored it

"Shall we began" "Ready and willing, brat" the two combatants took their places on each side of the court.

The crowd thought it was good sport and had already put up abetting box betting on how long he would last. The 50 to 1 odds on him winning no one seemed to take, with the exception a certain quiet blue haired girl who put her entire monthly allowance on the Dark horse and encouraged her busty red haired friend to do the same. Louise and Siesta stood together status forgotten as they both grieved for the friend/familiar that they thought they were about to lose .

Guiche smiled arrogantly as he flicked a petal from his rose wand as the petal hit the ground it flashed and in its place stood a construct it had the shape of an armor-clad female warrior ( no surprise with the ascetics as least). Its height was about the same as an average Tristan male which meant the normally intimating golem came up to his chest level it was armed with a bronze sword and shield the same metal as it's armor. "I guess I forgot to mention earlier. My Runic name is "the Bronze." Guiche the Bronze. Accordingly, my bronze golem "Valkyrie" shall be your real opponent."

"Good I was worried I had to fight you that would be boring as hell". Remarked Wanderer goading the Nobel

Wise cracking aside Wanderer was nervous he had no idea how this magic worked and took a defensive stance when his hand closed on Liberator he felt a sharp pain in his right hand he glanced down in surprise the runes on his hand where glowing! He had no time to ponder this development as Guiche's Valkyrie took advantage of his distraction charging him brose sword raised high in preparation for an overhand blow . Cursing Wanderer pulled Liberator from its sheath and sung the blade in a deadly arc. The machete intercepted the golem's blade, steel met bronze in a violent clash, with a frightening screech the bronze gave first leaving the golem whit a broken blade. Before it could recover Wanderer stabbed Liberator though a joint in the neck armor cleanly removing it's head.

Silence filled the courtyard as the Valkyrie's head bounced across the trimmed grass of Vestri Court before vanishing. Wanderer took the advantage of their confusion to check his weapon he winced the metal was warped from the collisions with the bronze it would not be able to take much more before snapping.

Guiche in a panic used all of his reaming willpower on summoning as many Valkyries as he could to put between himself and Wanderer, rose petal filled the air and the Valkyries appeared one after the other until an impressive force of 12 Valkyries surrounded the now panting and exhausted Guiche. "You beat one of my Valkyries let's see how you fare against twelve!" As one they charged there various bronze weapons flashed in the sunlight as they sprinted towards their target, a wave of seemingly unstoppable metal. Normally any commoner who saw this kind of display of magical power would cower, the last thing anyone was expecting was a rush by Wanderer but that was exactly what they got.

Wanderer marveled at the lightness of his body and the heighted awareness the runes gave him a grin tugged on his features as he surveyed the oncoming bronze wave bearing down towards him 'time to try out this out for real' he thought. Wanderer rushed the Valkyries. Liberator held high with his power gauntlets ready to take over once the blade snapped.

It happened so fast that only one student in the crowd could follow what happened exactly, for most all they saw was that five Valkyries had been cleanly beheaded and the reaming seven had massive holes punched cleanly through them like they had been hit point blank by a cannon. The bodies fell to the ground and disappeared after the bodies disappeared the Lone Wanderer walked at an even and unhurried pace towards his quarry his runes on his hand glowing bright even under his power gauntlets, until he towered over the now cringing Guiche.

"I yield"

Wanderer raised an eyebrow at that

"You, what?"

"I said, I yield!"

Wanderer looked at Guiche in disdain everyone he had fought in the wastes fought to their last breath, desperately fighting for their right to live either against the environment or other people, and this brat thought he was entitled to life after ( What he assumed was) challenging him to a duel to the death?!

In a furry Wanderer picked up the cowering Nobel in one hand and held him at eye level

"Now give me one good reason I should accept your surrender, if our positions where reversed you sure as hell would not have spared me"

Guiche's eyes widened in fear and the courtyard was dead quite "But … those are the rules!?" Wanderer sneered "You threaten my friend and my life and your concerned about some damn rules!" Wanderer tossed Guiche into the turf in disgust

"You're not worth dying by my hands , but if you ever raise a hand against a defenseless person again I can guarantee you, I will make an exception and wring your neck, Understand me?" Guiche nodded his pants suspiciously wet.

Wanderer sighed and walked away from the cowering mage and to the other side of the courtyard where a certain pink haired mage and black haired maid where waiting "Told you" He said quietly as he walked past them. "Now if you excuse me I have to see a man about a cake"


End file.
